


Once upon a time there was a dominatrix named Stella

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: Dominance, F/M, M/M, Multi, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-01
Updated: 2002-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* thermidor is pouting again<br/><thermidor> Tiger?<br/><tigercait> yes, lobster?<br/><thermidor> can I have a bedtime story?<br/><tigercait> "Once upon a time there was a dominatrix named Stella..."<br/><thermidor> No, a nice story<br/><thermidor> with boys named Ray in it<br/><tigercait> a *nice* story?<br/>* thermidor pouts<br/><tigercait> not a naughty story?<br/><thermidor> well, not too nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time there was a dominatrix named Stella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thermidor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thermidor).



Once upon a time there was a dominatrix named Stella. Stella had a husband named Ray. She liked him, because he did everything she told him to do. "Ray," Stella would say, "let's go out and pick up some men tonight. I want to watch them fuck you." And Ray would say, "Okay, Stella." "Ray," Stella would say, "I just bought a new strap-on. Bend over." And Ray would say, "Okay, Stella."

One day, though, Stella met another man named Orsini. He was very handsome and well-educated, and Stella liked him a lot. She started spending a lot of time with him. Ray seemed odd. She wondered if he were jealous. She wondered if he needed to be jealous. So one day she came come early to talk to Ray about it, and found her husband in bed with her handsome new boyfriend, the one she thought *she* was having an affair with!

Well. That was no good! She dumped Ray and found herself a new husband named Ray.

This one didn't do everything she said, but she liked him anyway. "Ray," Stella would say, "let's go out and pick up men tonight. I want to watch you fuck them." And Ray would say, "You read my mind, Stella."

So Stella and her new husband Ray had a good time for a while.

Then Stella's old husband Ray ran into them one night at a bar. Stella looked at him. He looked good. Stella looked at her new Ray. He looked like he also thought the other Ray looked good. Stella crooked her finger at Ray. He came running. Stella crooked her finger at the other Ray. He also came running. Stella, feeling very good, led the way back to her apartment.

In her bedroom, she opened the closet door and took out her box of toys. She'd kept all the toys in the divorce; her first Ray's eyes lit up when he saw the box. Stella pondered the selection and frowned thoughtfully. She waved her hands at her ex-husband and her current husband. "Get him started, Ray," she said.

Handcuffs, she thought. Whip? Perhaps not tonight. Blindfold? Stella looked up, considering the blindfold, and saw that Ray was on his knees in front of Ray, his eyes closed and his mouth full of cock. Ray -- her current husband Ray -- put his hands on Ray's head and grinned at her. "This could be confusing," Stella said.

Ray shrugged. "Seems pretty good so far," he said, and then he groaned a little as Ray twisted his head to the side and swallowed.

Stella leaned forward and handcuffed the kneeling Ray's hands behind his back. He grinned at her around Ray's cock. Stella gestured at Ray to step back. Once he had, she lifted Ray by his shoulders and pushed him face-down onto the bed.

"How does he like it?" Ray asked.

"Hard and fast," Stella said, "so give it to him slow." Ray grinned.

"Hey! I'm right here!" said the other Ray, and Ray laughed.

Stella smiled at her Ray, pleased to see the way his lovely green eyes crinkled with laughter, and kissed him quickly before stepping back out of the way. "Go on," she said.

Ray leaned over Ray. "The Stella has spoken," he said. "You get it nice and slow. Feeling patient, Ray?"

Ray groaned and spread his legs.

Stella perched herself on a chair across the room and drew her fingers up her thighs as Ray began finger-fucking Ray, slowly and wetly and with the same even stroke no matter how much Ray whined and begged for more. She was surprised to find that she'd missed his begging. She'd have to talk to Ray afterward, see if he were interested in making this a regular threesome. Then again, from the way Ray slung his leg over Ray's body and pressed his dick slowly into Ray's ass, maybe she wouldn't even have to ask. "Interested" might be putting it too mildly.

"Fuck!" said Ray, writhing against the blankets on her bed.

"Fuck!" yelled Ray, his knuckles white where he was holding onto Ray's hips.

Ray struggled against her handcuffs and panted hoarsely, his face half-hidden against the bed. The other Ray arched backward and groaned, sweat dripping down the long lines of him, rising and falling in slow motion as he fucked her ex-husband into the mattress.

"Ray!" yelled Ray, humping the bed with hard thrusts as he came.

"Ray!" screamed Ray, his whole body shaking as he came into Ray.

Stella moaned, pulling her fingers out of her cunt and standing up. She walked over to the bed. "My turn," she said.

Ray snored. So did Ray.

"Hey!" said Stella. "Ray!" She poked Ray. "Ray!" She poked the other Ray. Stella sighed. "How rude!" she said to the ceiling, and then she walked back across the room to her toy box. "Vibrator, vibrator, let's see...." she said.

And they snuggled happily ever after, Ray on one side, Ray on the other side, and Stella in the middle of the bed holding her favorite toy against her clit with strong fingers. "Men!" she sighed, and came, and turned off her vibrator, and went to sleep.


End file.
